AIDA
"AIDA is affected by emotions." - Ruka Forms of AIDA *AIDA Sample - An item that could be used by anyone, normal Players and administrators. The Samples could not shoot AIDA like other items and were mainly for decoration. Additionally, AIDA Samples boosted Player's stats and greatly increased defense. When a Player was Player Killed with AIDA activated, the Player would be booted from The World. Unfortunately in the latter part of 2007, that was changed. A Player using AIDA would be deleted when Player Killed instead of simply booted like before. The first AIDA Sample was created by Ovan and given to Liam Solta as a departure gift in 2008 before The World went offline. *Jade Token - The Token was created by Panic while he hid in AIDA Storage. Players obtained the Jade Token and spread it among themselves. The item was later banned and anyone caught with it was deleted. *Jade Shine Brighter - An event item that was handed out as a prize for finishing the Guin Taligra maze. The item did contain a level restriction of 99, but could be held by Normal Players. *Twilight - An administrator-only item that was spread during the Salem Incident. Users could use AIDA's effects, and also shoot AIDA at other Players. If a Player was hit by AIDA, he/she was automatically Player Killed. Normal Players caught with Twilight went against the rules for holding an administrator item. AIDA's History AIDA (Artificial Intelligence Data Anomaly) was a deadly virus that entered The World and heavily impacted the Players. It all began with the birth of Tri-Edge in the Creator's Room. The Player Character named Ovan was infected by AIDA, and encased Tri-Edge into his left arm. The Chaos program met with Ovan, was infected, and became known as Panic. The infection began growing as Panic spread it with his siblings, or the other emotions of Organization XIII. Judgment became known as Graves and Temptress changed to Lust. The Organization used AIDA and attacked The World's systems, which caused havoc to the game, and also became known as Organization XIII's first major event. The Players revolted along with Keramory and went after Ovan. Unfortunately, the infected emotions interrogated them first, but did not succeed in all of the fights. Keramory ran into Ovan and battled with him. The results were catastrophic as Keramory split open Ovan's cased arm, and released Tri-Edge, thus infecting the Player. Keramory's Player Character was reset, and Xele was created in the process from the virus. The entire Organization was infected by AIDA and allowed them to cause more damage to The World. Kite The Floater created a vaccine to restore the emotions to their normal conditions, but Panic was somehow immune. The emotion caused so much destruction and problems in The World that the game was almost permanently shut down. Players were sometimes frozen and unable to move in Safe Zones, or just plain booted from The World. Player infections slowly began due to the creation of the Jade Token, which was made by Panic while he was hidden away in AIDA Storage. Players found the item by the AIDA Storage entrance, and shortly began trading it with other Players of The World. Xele took action and began eliminating Players with Jade Tokens to decrease the spreading virus from permanently ruining the game. His deeds brought peace for a time to The World. That shortly ended with Ovan's trade: a Virus Core for an AIDA Sample. Virus Cores could be found by defeating monsters called Guardians, but Data Drain was required in order to eliminate the Guardians. A few Players were fortunate enough to meet up with Ovan and do the trade, receiving the virus in return. AIDA then faced a new opponent known as TSN, or the Azure Knights, Azure Kite, Azure Orca, and Azure Balmung. Those three Characters could smell AIDA's foul stench and boot infected Players from the game. Their role came into play on a particular day where AIDA seemed to be everywhere. A Player discovered how to get AIDA without having to use the Sample. Basically a Player could activate the Sample and trade it to someone else, and still have AIDA activated. The Samples were spread around as Players enjoyed the chance to have the rare item known as AIDA, and the black dots around their Characters. Not only did the Samples give Characters a different look, but also a stat boost. TSN reacted to the fast spreading and began booting Players from The World that had used AIDA on that day. TSN also ran into Ovan, the rumored source of AIDA, and were able to capture him. Unfortunately, Ovan was somehow released the next day by a Player known as Estoric Code. TSN kept a close watch on the Players for a time, and also dealt with illegal items or hacks. On June 25, 2007, Ovan posted a topic called "A Warning," and foretold about the next event. It read: "4164 VV1|| b3 r3|34$36 1^70 7h3 ^37VV0rk 1^ 0^3 VV33k (AIDA will be released into the network in one week) by Moontree. This is a warning to all players of The World." ''This came true when a Player named Sakaki entered The World. Sakaki met with Ovan, and received several AIDA Samples. Sakaki interacted with a guild known as MoonTree, and met with the Unit Leaders to discuss about AIDA. The leaders explained that they accepted AIDA, and Sakaki told them that he would give each member, new and old, a Sample, and to inform him of whoever did not have the gift. Within a few days, the entire guild was infected. The number of members increased in a short matter of time as Players were eager to get into the guild just to receive the rare item. Sakaki delivered the last of the Samples that he had, and then gathered the guild at Hulle Granz Cathedral. He ordered the guild to Player Kill others while using AIDA at full strength. MoonTree went along and forgot about their pacifist ways, Player Killing others while using AIDA. During the meeting at the cathedral, Ovan showed up, and Sakaki suddenly disappeared from The World. MoonTree fell apart as members quit, and was angry with the MoonTree Unit Leaders for allowing Sakaki to infect the guild. The infection slowly continued increasing as AIDA Samples were cloned and traded to others. About a few weeks later, _L_ began studying AIDA's behavior, and created SPK in the process. No one really knew what SPK stood for, unless they were in the guild. The SPK hid in a room at the end of the bewildering maze of Guin Taligra where a Vortex Key was required in order to enter the location. _L_ discovered that AIDA was influenced by Player's emotions. The stronger the feeling, the more powerful AIDA was within that individual. _L_ also concluded that AIDA did have a weakness, but wasn't able to explain about it due to spam on the topic that he had made about his findings. The topic ended up being deleted before anymore information was available. _L_ remained on The World for a week longer, and then disappeared. During the summer of 2007, the infection grew stronger with a new Character's appearance. His name was Ouroboros, and each day, someone would receive an AIDA Sample from his "Roll of Chance." But the Salem Incident did a lot more damage to The World than Ouroboros' week long visit. The administrator, before being fired, messed up the Lost Grounds, and placed illegal items across many fields. Twilight, or another source of AIDA, was one of those items. Many Players received AIDA during the outbreak, and did not give up Twilight when the administrators asked for Players to return the illegal items. Twilight had an additional ability: physical AIDA attacks that Player Killed in an instant on contact. Players also cloned Twilight, and kept it on different accounts, or traded them to other Players. CyberConnect then established a new rule: being Player Killed while having AIDA active deletes the Character. Players were often being deleted from Twilight's one hit kills, or accidentally walking on kill tiles with AIDA active. With the creation of the Twilight Brigade and Lost Brigade, Tri-Edge became a threat to The World. Ovan went berserk and deleted various Players. This became known as the "Ovan Incident." CyberConnect discovered this and made a public announcement: 'Outlaw Guild: Lost Brigade''' ''NEW YORK, New York, October 04 - CyberConnect Corporation (Nasdaq: CCC), the game production corporation which was previously a subsidiary of ALTIMIT Corporation (Nasdaq: ALT), which is known for games as The World and the in-development title The World R:2, has announced today that they have found two guilds believed to be linked to the "Ovan Incident." After careful monitoring of Ovan's actions, a trade between him and the guild master of the guild, "Lost Brigade", showed that after, the guild master became infected with the virus known as "AIDA," which has been plaguing The World for the last several months. The other guild, the "Twilight Brigade," is headed by Ovan himself. '' ''"If it is found that this guild is indeed supporting Ovan, or even helping spread this virus which he has unleashed upon The World, we will see to it that all accounts are banned and the authorities are informed of their actions" stated Joseph Stacko. Please be on the look out for any members of the Lost Brigade, as they are to be considered dangerous Players. '' TSN returned to The World and deleted Lost Brigade members several times. The outlaw guilds continued playing The World, but were hunted constantly by TSN. The guilds would sometimes gather and then be found by an Azure Knight, which ended up causing them to scatter in fright. The guild members still supported Ovan, even though he was a target of CyberConnect Corporation. During the commotion, Players began realizing that AIDA was spreading like a virus, and almost all of the Players had some form of AIDA. Some Players even complained that AIDA was causing physical pain in the real world, but only a few. AIDA was then eliminated by Ovan, or the Rebirth. All sources of AIDA were erased from The World, and the items were no longer usable. The AIDA infection was permanently gone and no longer a threat. Players began wondering if AIDA would return, but CyberConnect stated that the virus would never come back, and was too much of a hassle to The World and its Players. Tri-Edge Tri-Edge is a deadly form of AIDA, and has infected a few Players of The World. It all began with Ovan, a Normal Player of the game, which changed due to the virus' effects. Next came Keramory, who was reset, and formed as Xele. Tri-Edge did not infect anyone else until the summer of 2007. The Twilight Brigade was formed by Ovan to find the Key of Twilight. At the same time, 0 v a n began the Lost Brigade, another group that supported Ovan's search for the existence of the Key. 0 v a n and Ovan became close friends, and would often meet privately to discuss about the secrets of The World, or just personal matters. 0 v a n became Ovan's gambit, or someone that could help end the exploration for the Key of Twilight, and was infected by Tri-Edge in the process. 0 v a n couldn't handle the burden of Tri-Edge on his own, and spread the virus with co-guild leader, Ruka, who too was in the Lost Brigade. Even though 0 v a n was deleted several times, Tri-Edge somehow always got embedded into his Player Character. Ovan battled with 0 v a n, and the Gambit was victorious. The defeated Ovan found the Key of Twilight, and activated the Rebirth, which completely erased AIDA's existence from The World. Tri-Edge and all other sources of AIDA could no longer be active. All AIDA items became useless, and also deleted Players that tried to use them. Tri-Edge was no more in The World. Several months after the Rebirth, the AIDA Server was activated. Tri-Edge infected Ovan, and caused him to go berserk. Several Players were Player Killed and discovered that while the Server was up, AIDA could be activated with no harm to the Player Character. The AIDA Server went offline and Tri-Edge hasn't been seen since.